


Till Death do us Part?

by Mary1449



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation AU, felix misses Annette so much, might be more pairings in the future, might change rating as it goes on, probably ooc as this is my first fic to be published
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1449/pseuds/Mary1449
Summary: Felix awakens one day to a myriad of memories from a past life, and in them, a cheerful girl whom he made a promise to.Will he be able to fulfill it in this new life?[Blue Lions AM ending spoilers]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> This fic has been in the works for like a month, but exams kept getting me distracted
> 
> Main inspiration for it came from this amazing dimileth comic https://twitter.com/jingacorn/status/1173387473709236224?s=21 do check it out!!
> 
> Of course, this is not as angsty as the comic, and I plan to keep it that way :p
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy! And let me know what you think!!

_Their mornings always started the same. She’d be the first to wake, trying to get her husband to rise with her but failing. Reluctantly, she'd let him rest for a bit longer and go to the kitchen, greeting their servants cheerfully. Over the years, she’d gotten better at not causing disasters, but it didn’t surprise anyone if she did. Her husband didn’t mind, he loved her all the same. _

__

__

_By the time Felix rose, Annette was already busy dealing with minor problems across their territory and happily helping around. He’d continue his duties as Duke Fraldarius after having a quick meal, only taking small breaks in between meetings. Later in the day, he’d join his wife for some training, and if everything for the day was done, they'd spend the rest of the afternoon lazing around together. One morning, Felix surprised himself by waking up before her. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, he felt light stirring next to him. He couldn’t help the soft smile from forming as his eyes wandered and stared into her sleeping form. Gently moving some hairs off her face, he leaned in for a soft kiss on her forehead as he snuggled her closer. She responded with a hum, resting her head on his chest. A few moments later, she still showed no signs of waking. He felt himself dozing off with her, the smile never leaving his face, relishing the moments he got to spend with her in their private quarters._

— 

Death. Rebirth.

An endless cycle.

_How many times had it been since then?_

The young man stirred in his bed, groaning as the morning rays hit his face. His attempts at getting some extra sleep were foiled by his alarm going off. Scowling, he moved to silence it. He sighed as he settled back into his original position and stared at the ceiling, making no attempt to move. His imagination wandered off to the remnants of the dream, still fresh in his mind. The dream of a cheerful girl who haunted his mind no matter the time of day. A girl that wasn’t part of his life anymore; memories of a life that faded a long time ago.

And yet…

He couldn’t seem to let her go. Was it silly of him to hold onto her memory so tight? It was more that he _refused_ to do that, all over an old promise; one of the few he surprisingly did not mind keeping.

A couple minutes later, he sighed again, finally getting off his bed and preparing for his first day of college. Putting his messy, dark hair into a ponytail, he rushed to make something to eat before biking to his first class.

It didn’t take him long to reach his destination, his heart beating faster the more crowded the streets got with new and returning students. He spotted a nearby bike rack and rushed to lock his bike in place before pulling out his cellphone. Muttering the building number to himself, he joined the crowd of students, quietly assessing his surroundings. Even though the war had been over for almost a century, he was on high alert, ready for anything. Of course, wielding a sword was not allowed anymore, so he’d have to fight unarmed if anything were to happen.

As he entered the classroom, Felix’s eyes wandered around as if he was looking for something… or _someone_. He mentally chastised himself as he sat down at the furthest row from the front. He wasn’t looking for friendships, so he kept an angry scowl on his face as more people walked in. He was glad it had worked. That is, it was working quite well until a red-haired guy decided to sit down next to him. His scowl faltered for a second as he recognized the man next to him.

“You don’t mind if I sit here right?” The man flashed a smile. At the lack of response, he continued talking. “Man, I heard the teacher is smoking! I’m sure that’s why many guys have signed up for this class.”

“I didn’t.”

The other man let out a quiet chuckle. “So you’re actually interested in Music Appreciation?”

“It’s easy points,” Felix crossed his arms as he looked away. He clearly didn’t have any other secret reasons, he’d tell himself. His eyes still wandered to the door every time it opened, but was only met with disappointment.

“Oh, by the way, I’m Sylvain.”

“... Felix.” He offered a courteous nod before his attention snapped to the front of the room as Sylvain let out a quiet whistle. A middle-aged woman introduced herself as their professor and began going through the syllabus. She mentioned their TA was running a little late, so she took questions about the course as they waited. He couldn’t help the smirk crossing his lips as he saw Sylvain’s face falter.

“But they said she was hot…”

“Then drop the class.”

He almost got his wish as Sylvain got ready to leave until their TA made an appearance. He groaned internally as he felt the other man sit down once again, a big smile on his face. He let out a sigh as, once again, he recognized the woman in front of the class.

“Professor, sorry I’m late!” A melodic voice interrupted the chatter around the room. Green eyes sparkled as she surveyed the room, letting out a chuckle before turning her attention to the rest of the class. “It’s so nice to meet you all! My name is Dorothea, and I’ll be your TA for this semester. I’m getting my masters in Music; my first year in the program.” She offered a soft smile, making Felix more uncomfortable as the redhead smiled widely.

“Now that’s more like it,” Sylvain whispered.

Felix could only roll his eyes as he sank further into his seat. _What makes you think she’ll be interested in you this time around? She never fell for your charms_, he wanted to say, but Sylvain didn’t recognize him, so he concluded he was the only one plagued with old memories. He focused his energy on the ongoing class instead. Once it was over, he thanked Seiros before bolting out of the building. His happiness was short lived, however, as Sylvain reappeared at his side.

“Hey bud, would you be interested in going to the cafeteria and grab some breakfast?” His arm aimed to wrap around Felix’s shoulders, but failed as the other man quickly dodged his attempt.

“I brought my own food.” He didn’t even spare a glance to the redhead and continued walking. “Besides, I have my second class in 20 minutes, so leave me alone.” He worked on freeing his bike from the rack.

“Well, can I at least get your number? You know, so we can hang out later on?”

“No.”

Without a glance, Felix cycled away, heading nowhere in particular. He just wanted to get away from his old friend. Disjointed memories of their childhood resurfaced, causing his chest to tighten and forcing him to a stop after 5 minutes. Taking a seat on the closest bench, he let himself calm down before trying to figure out where in Seiros he had ended up at. Looking at the time, he figured he had around an hour before his next class, so exploring the campus wasn’t a bad idea. Locking his bike once more, he began his trek towards a few buildings, which had less student traffic around, allowing him to look around leisurely. As he looked around, he spotted a small greenhouse nearby. He smiled and he walked closer to it, mind drifting away once more.

Felix was never one to care about the greenhouse at Garreg Mach; he much preferred to spend his time improving his sword technique at the training grounds. He begrudgingly worked in the greenhouse when assigned, and yet… against all odds, it became one of his favorite places to be in.

It began the moment he heard Annette sing about steaks and cakes by accident. Her cheerfulness and little dance captivated him, and he subconsciously began seeking more of her silly songs (as she called them). He was rewarded most of the time, new songs he’d make his personal mission to not forget. Even as she tried to bribe him into forgetting, he couldn’t bring himself to. She quickly became the master of his dreams and his thoughts: during the days after the fall of Garreg Mach, her voice helped him stay grounded. In a way, she became his lifeline. He wouldn’t admit it, but seeing her again after those five years brought him relief. It was also then that he realized that he had fallen for her.

Felix stopped at the entrance of the greenhouse and took a deep breath before taking a step inside. The university greenhouse was bigger than Garreg Mach’s, boasting an extensive variety of plants from around Fòdlan and its immediate neighbors. It was overwhelming, but he quickly adjusted as he spotted her favorite flowers. He squatted next to them, reaching out to one. Suddenly, his entire body froze; his ears picked up faint, quiet humming. His eyes widened as he straightened up, heart beating fast. He’d recognize that humming anywhere… and without a second thought, he followed the sound, new hope blossoming in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fateful meeting happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the month delay, but here it is!! Please enjoy and remember to leave feedback!

_When Annette opened her eyes, she blinded by the sun’s rays. She hid her face in the closest pillow to shield herself from the brightness and tried to go back to sleep. Realizing her efforts were futile, she sat up and removed the thick comforter, a decision she regretted immediately as a cold breeze hit her and made her shiver. _

_Looking around, she noticed that her bed was in the middle of a snow-covered field. She frowned, knowing deep in her mind that this didn’t make sense. She spotted a robe nearby and reached for it, putting it on before moving forward. The feeling of snow crunching on her bare feet was strange, yet comforting. Where was she? How did she end up there? There was nothing familiar in sight, either._

_After wandering for a while, she noticed a figure standing sideways in the distance, a light blue cape covered their figure, the white ends of the hood obscuring their face. Their arms were crossed in front of their chest, guarding themselves from the cold. Two swords were strapped to their hip, moving as the harsh winds hit them. She felt as if she knew this person, but a name escaped her; she just had a feeling **he** was important to her. Annette could’ve sworn she sensed him staring as she moved closer._

_“H-Hey!”_

_His arms unfolded at her call, relaxing on his sides. His face turned slightly; even if she still couldn’t see it clearly, she saw a thin smile forming. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, trying to catch up to him, but he only seemed to move farther away. His gloved hand extended towards her, as if encouraging her. _

_“F--!”_

\-- 

“For Seiro’s sake, Annie, get up!”

Mercedes’ voice jolted Annette awake, her heart rate spiking as her best friend’s scowl registered. “M-Mercie!? W-What’s wrong?”

The blonde’s features relaxed as she let out a sigh. “Oh, thank the goddess you’re awake… your alarm has been going off for the past hour and a half, it was driving me insane!”

Annette’s eyes widened as she took her phone and silenced the alarm. “IT’S ALREADY 11 AM?!?” She got up and rushed to the bathroom, trying to comb through her messy marmalade locks. “I’m going to be so late for class!! And on the first day!”

“Didn’t your class start half an hour ago?” Mercedes occupied herself with folding the freshly washed laundry. “Maybe you can go to your professor’s office hours later, or email someone for the notes?”

“...” Annette sighed as she came back to the room, feeling deflated. She picked a random dress from her closet and changed slowly, seeing no point in rushing to class anymore. “I… I guess I’ll just go to the greenhouse earlier.”

She stood in front of the mirror, her blue eyes still red and puffy from sleep. After quickly washing her face and applying concealer, Annette finally felt satisfied enough to head to class. Grabbing her packback, she gave her best friend a quick hug before heading to the door and waving. 

“I’ll catch you later Mercie!” 

Hiding her sadness behind a smile, she headed out and towards the greenhouse, her brain still dwelling on her recent dream.

It wasn’t the first time she had dreamt of something similar. The dreams had been sporadic when she was younger, but they had suddenly gotten more and more frequent a week before her first year of college began. She hadn’t told anyone about them, but they were starting to worry her. Could they hold a secret meaning? Was she supposed to find this hooded person? Even if she tried, she had little to go on, as she never had seen what he looks like.

Her phone buzzed, bringing her back to reality. She smiled as she read the incoming text

_Good luck on you first day! You know_

_my class schedule so feel free to_

_meet me at any time. Don’t forget_

_that lunch is on me. _

_Love you!_

_-Your brother_

Sending a quick reply, she kept walking until the greenhouse came into view. Her smile grew wider as she entered, the humidity inside melting her worries away.

Ever since she was a child, gardening had taken a special place in her heart; in high school, she joined the botany club as soon as she discovered there was one and spent her days in the small greenhouse. It was a hobby her mother enjoyed, and the last thing she felt connected them now. Annette took a deep breath, and cleared the painful memories from her mind, shifting her focus instead to her high school classmates. 

Annette’s easy going personality earned the trust of her fellow club members, which led to her appointment as the club’s vice president despite still being a freshman. She naturally move up to club president when Dedue graduated a few years later, and continued his legacy until she herself graduated. She still gets updates from younger members, letting her know how her favorite flowers are doing, or just asking for tips in maintaining the rarer species in good health.

With these positive experiences fresh in her mind, the first thing she did after the first-year orientation was to sign up for the club and volunteer during her free time. Gardening was relaxing to her and she knew that just coming here would help her forget her terrible start to her college career. 

Annette walked over to the supply closet, humming a melody she just made up and set her backpack down and grabbed a small cart with supplies. Greeting the employees, she made her way to her assigned station and began her work for the day. She did not notice the tall man watching her, entranced by her silly song.

_“... and it’ll fill my tummy tummy tum!~,”_ Annette sang, twirling with her eyes closed, completely failing to notice a rock, which she promptly stumbled over. Falling forward, she braced herself for impact with the floor. She held her breath. Instead of hard concrete, something warm… enveloped her? A softened thud followed by a muffled grunt reached her ears, but didn’t think much of it. 

_That one didn’t hurt as much, huh… _ She sighed, getting more comfortable in the warmth. It felt so nice, especially with the cold floor beneath her legs. She was transported back to her childhood, when her mother would let her rest in her lap during snowy days, guarding her from the cold with a thick blanket while humming a soothing song. A sudden movement made Annette _finally_ become more aware of her surroundings, feeling a pair of arms hugging her close followed by a warm whiff of breath grazing her cheek, causing her to shudder slightly.

_Wait a minute…_ Opening her eyes slowly, she noticed her head was resting on someone’s chest. She tried to free herself but the person held her tight. Sighing, she looked up, her blue eyes meeting amber ones that were looking at her intently. Annette blushed as her heart rate picked up, and yet she couldn’t look away. His eyes darted away first, clearing his throat as his cheeks stained pink.

“A-Are you okay?” He asked, as he slowly helped them both sit up, his arms lingering near her’s before dropping them to his lap.

“Yes!” Her voice came a little too high, so she cleared her throat and tried again. “Y-Yes, I’m fine... But what about you? Are you hurt?” She frowned, checking for any tears in his light blue shirt. 

“I am alright, but my shirt might not be.” With a quick twist, he sighed; his shirt was soaked with most of the spilled water. Annette’s eyes widened at that, looking at the now empty watering can she had been holding casually laying next to him. She began to apologize, but the dark-haired man shook his head. “It’s nothing. My dorm’s nearby and I can go change before my next class”

“B-But I ruined it, didn’t I?” She slumped her shoulders, looking down as her fingers gently traced circles in her dress. She had made a fool of herself twice today… one by not going to class, and the second one here, by inconveniencing this kind stranger with her clumsiness. She nearly jolted out of her skin when his warm hand gently touched her arm, which he quickly retreated.. She immediately regretted her exaggerated reaction.

“No, you did not. I’m not that fond of this shirt anyways; most of my clothes are still not unpacked and this is the first thing I could find to wear today.”

Her eyes widened in disbelief. “But move-in day was a week ago! How can that be?” The man let out a small smile before standing up, offering his hand to her. She took it to support herself up and let it go promptly to straighten her dress as she continued rambling. “Everything in my room was ready that same night! O-Of course I had some help, but most of it was me!”

“I had some personal issues to attend to, and ended up moving a few days ago.”

“I see…” Annette felt bad, again. “W-Well, to repay you for the trouble, maybe I could help you organize your room?” Her eyes widened in surprise at her own words. _What in Seiros name am I saying?!_ She began fidgeting with her hands once again, a slight heat rising to her cheeks.

His expression softened as he shook his head. “No need. I’ll have it done by next week at the very least. Besides, you should go get something to eat.”

“What do you mean?” she frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“The song you were singing,” he clarified. Her eyes widened, feeling a new wave of embarrassment hit her. “It let me know you were craving some… sweet cakes?”

Annette begged to the Goddess above to swallow her whole. She avoided eye contact as she quietly spoke, “I beg you to forget what you heard.”

“I can’t.”

She bit her lip, hands balling into fists hard enough that her knuckles turned white; her fingernails dug into her palms, almost drawing blood.

“It’s permanently etched in my memory.”

_W-What…?_ She looked up, once again locking eyes with his’. 

“It seems I have a good memory,” he explained further, probably sensing that his response made her uncomfortable. “It can be both a blessing and a curse, depending on how you look at it.” He stepped closer, hesitantly placing both his hands on her shoulders. “I won’t mention your singing to anyone.”

Oddly enough, his words and gesture made her relax, releasing the tension on her hands. “Uh… thanks.” She offered a small smile, her cheeks heating up. “I’m Annette, by the way… and you are?” She noticed his face displayed… disappointment? But from what? The emotion faded as quickly as it formed, and she began doubting what she saw.

“Felix.” He responded quickly, letting her go as he stepped back. “I… I must go change. It was nice meeting you, Annette, and sorry I can’t forget.”

She shook her head, feeling she could trust him. “No worries… Will I see you around?”

He shrugged nonchalantly before stuffing his hands in his jeans’ pockets. “Probably. The greenhouse looks like a good place to study, I suppose.” He walked back towards his backpack and picked it up before turning around, offering Annette one last smile. “See you around.” Waving briefly, he walked away from her towards the exit.

As she watched him walk away, a part of her wanted to chase after him and ask for his number. Yes, she now knew his name, but how many Felixes were there on campus? Why was she so interested in meeting him again? Maybe it was best if she never saw him after this, diminishing the chances of him hearing anything else and taking his words back.

And yet, somewhere deep in her mind a voice assured her he was a trustworthy man, that he’d never betray her and that he was kinder than he looked. She latched onto that thought, a small bit of hope blossoming in her heart at the prospect of making a new friend. 

She finished cleaning up, humming quietly, breaking the silence around her, a big smile plastered on her face. The encounter earlier had given her the inspiration for a new song, one that came so naturally to her she had to pause and write down the lyrics on her phone. After that, she happily walked to her next class, feeling that her day had improved already. Maybe having overslept today wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Again, I had such a hectic month... in between exams, moving and working I had no energy or time to write, but it's finally here!!
> 
> I'm hoping to get the next one out within a month, but I can't make any promises! The end of the semester is near, so things will start hitting me harder haha.
> 
> Anyways! Please do know we have a [discord](https://discord.gg/raBywhY) for this wonderful pairing! Feel free to join us any time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I ever publish so I’m dead nervous about it ;;
> 
> I’ll update whenever I can as college takes my free time..
> 
> Please, I’d appreciate any feedback and suggestions for this fic! As English is not my first language, it can be hard for me to express or grasp ideas so don’t hesitate to leave me criticism!! I’ll appreciate it so much 
> 
> I don’t plan on including all characters, but we’ll see if it changes in the future
> 
> Shoutout to my BFF for being my beta reader <3


End file.
